Dreams of the Future
by smartcookie816
Summary: Some things change, and some always stay the same. Ryan bumps into Summer in NYC. Futurefic. 7 years from senior year. First Futurefic, R&R!
1. A Future Awakened

Title: Dreams of the Future  
  
Author: smartcookie816  
  
Summary: Some things change, and some always stay the same. Ryan bumps into Summer in NYC. Futurefic. 7 years from senior year.  
  
Pairings: Major RyanSummer, with hints of SethMarissa (just because it works for the story)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do w/ the TV show The OC. Or the City of New York. I do own false characters and restaurants and stores and etc., though.  
  
A/N: Wow, an attempt at a story w/ chapters! Not sure how long it'll be, but hopefully a more-than-one parter. Review, review, review! Reviews=updates! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories!  
  
* * *  
  
Ryan stared at the window of the Popover Café in New York. He was thinking of Marissa. Like he ever wasn't thinking about Marissa. Ever since he came to New York about 2 years ago, it was all he could think about. It still hurt though. The pain just wouldn't go away. He tried to leave all that behind, leave it with the California sunshine. He found a great job at a prominent architecture firm in New York, and a great apartment. Still, something was missing.  
  
Someone suddenly crashed against Ryan's chair. He looked up to see a familiar face gawking at him.  
  
"Ryan?!?!" The person standing above him exclaimed.  
  
"Summer?!?!" Ryan exclaimed right back.  
  
Seeming not to have changed a bit, summer slid into the seat across from Ryan.  
  
"Wow! It's been so long! How are you? Do you have a job? Do you live here?" She was speaking quickly, excitedly.  
  
Ryan stifled a chuckle. Despite their messy breakup senior year, Seth had most definitely rubbed off on Summer. She was rambling, and rambling, and rambling...  
  
"Yeah, I live here, over by Central Park West. Wow, it really has been long...can you believe it? 7 years! Well, I've been working over at Hoff & Hoffman for 2 years. I've been great. How are you doing?" Ryan was surprised at how excited he sounded as well.  
  
Summer was flat out amazed that she got Ryan to talk so much. She didn't think he said that much to anyone in high school, let alone in a minute at brunch. Looks like he changed! Still hot as ever though...whoa, she tried to shake that thought out of her head. Where was this all coming from? For all she knew, Marissa was with him, and they had a kid and lived together and were happily married...  
  
"I'm amazing! Fashion editor at Vogue, can you believe it? So what if I didn't do much in high school, college really rubbed off. I live over on Park and 78th, but this is my absolute favorite place for brunch ever! So, you've got to fill me in! I haven't spoken to you since the end of senior year! How did Stanford go, with Marissa and...Seth?" She was amazed that she had let all that out in one breath.  
  
"Well, I knew all that shopping would have a use someday. College was...great...well, the first three years. You see, Marissa cheated on me." Ryan lowered his head, but Summer saw the sadness in his eyes and knew he wasn't over it.  
  
"Ohmygosh Ryan! I am so sorry! That's horrib-" Ryan then cut her off.  
  
"That's not even the worst of it! She cheated on me...but with Seth." Now Ryan really looked upset.  
  
Summer was speechless. Sure, her and Seth had a messy breakup, and her and Coop hadn't spoken since, what, sophomore year of college? Still, it was horrible. Those two were probably the most important people in Ryan's life. He must have been devastated...  
  
"So anyway, I worked my ass off and graduated a few weeks early, and moved out here. Kirsten hooked me up with the job at Hoff & Hoffman...we're still close, even though her son and I had a little...falling out. I haven't talked to him and Marissa since I moved here" Well, at least one thing about Ryan didn't change. He wasn't showing any emotion, not a bit.  
  
"Well, that's still horrible. Listen, I've got to go to work, but why don't we make this a regular? Thursday morning brunch?" They agreed.  
  
The two scribbled down their phone numbers, and parted ways. Neither knew what to expect of this old high school friendship reunited.  
  
* * * Note#2: What did you all think? I hope it's pretty good, and if not, I know it'll get better later! Thanks for reading! 


	2. An Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter Two: An Unpleasant Surprise  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And a note: The reason Ryan seems a little OOC is because, heck, it's been 7 years! Don't worry though, you will see his broody little self soon enough!  
  
* * *  
  
Late Thursday night, Ryan came into his apartment at 9:21, clutching the mail. He was tired as hell, probably because he had come from an important business meeting with a very important client. He noticed a big, square, cream-colored envelope sticking out in the pile. It was nothing new, this being New York. He had been invited to many benefits and charity dinners with envelopes not unlike this one. Still, when he opened it a gasp came from his mouth. In dark green script it read:  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Seth Adam Cohen and Marissa Jamie Cooper, taking place on the 28th of June, two thousand and twelve. We wish to be graced by your presence. Please respond by the 14th of March, two thousand and twelve. Black tie required.  
  
It was after reading that that Ryan noticed the red light was blinking on his answering machine. He pressed the button and heard a feminine voice go "You have four messages."  
  
"December 2nd, 3:40 PM- Hey Ryan, umm...it's Seth. Look, I know you haven't spoken to me for 3 years, you probably don't want to speak to me but...listen, we really want you to come to the wedding. The engagement dinner is on New Years Eve, we want you to come to that too...so, I guess call me. I know you have the number. Bye. -End of message.  
  
Well, Ryan thought, he finally has the decency to call. Like I want to see him now, he continued. Before the next message came on, he muttered "I'd rather kill myself than go to that wedding." With that, the voice came on to start the next message.  
  
"December 2nd, 5:01 PM- Ryan...It's Marissa." With that, his eyes darted up, alert, to the answering machine "Look, I know you probably hate me...and Seth...and you should, even after 3 years. But you have to come to this wedding, not to mention the dinner. I know Seth left you a message for everything. But still, if you won't come for him...come for me. -End of Message."  
  
Okay, THAT was upsetting, Ryan thought. Even after these years, the sound of her voice hurt. Made him want to turn into a brooding teenager again. Nonetheless, it still amazed him that the love of his life so far was marrying...his brother. No matter how hard he tried to be happy for them, it still stung more than a wasp. That was why he hadn't spoken to them for so long.  
  
"December 2nd, 6:20 PM- Hi honey, It's Kirsten. I know you got the invitations, and although we are so happy...you must be upset. Please come though, for your parents. We won't make you talk to them, you can even bring a date...are you seeing anyone in New York? Anyhow, please come. Let us know before hand if you're going to go to the engagement dinner. Bye honey! -End of message."  
  
Ryan chuckled once he heard that. Sure, Kirsten wasn't like all the other Newpsies, but she sure loved to plan a party. Her and Julie Cooper were probably going nuts making sure it was perfect. For some reason, when she brought up a date, he thought instantly of Summer. Sure, they had just seen each other for the first time in 7 years that morning, but he felt that they had a connection. He had felt a hell of a lot closer to her now than in college, and heck, if Seth and Marissa could get together, they could too! Just a thought...  
  
"December 2nd, 8:54 PM- Hey, Ryan? It's Summer. Did you get the invitation? Of course you got the incitation! Can you believe them? I haven't spoken to Seth in 7 years, Marissa in 5! Oh, I bet their trying to get back at me for something. Not to mention you! They both even left messages for me saying that I had to come to the engagement dinner! I think this calls for an emergency brunch. 10 AM Sharp, at Popover, Saturday morning! See you there!"  
  
Speak of the devil, and she appears. Or in Ryan's case, think of the devil, and she leaves you a message on your answering machine. Either way, he was glad she called. It added just a bit of light to the whole thing. He found himself anticipating Saturday, when they could discuss this. Meanwhile, he had a gigantic mess of a situation to deal with.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: So how was this one? Better? It was a bit of a filler, just to set  
the storyline into motion. I have 2 more chapters written, so if you  
review, I'll post 'em ASAP! 


	3. The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

Chapter 3: The Past will always haunt you...  
  
Note: You reviewers rock! Well, we finally find out what happened with Ryan, Seth, and Marissa in college in this chapter! I hope you all like it!  
  
* * *  
  
Ryan was in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. No matter how tired he  
was, he couldn't fall back to sleep. With the wedding invitation, and the  
phone calls, one particular memory kept on tugging at his mind, and  
taking over his thought.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ryan walked up to his dorm, excited. His class had been cancelled, so he  
had run out and bought flowers and chocolate for Marissa. She loved his  
little romantic surprises, and he loved seeing her happy. Everything had  
been great. So great, in fact, that he was going to propose to her. That  
night. He knew that they were young, but they were so happy together, so  
in love. She was the love of his life, and he knew it. As he walked  
towards their dorm, he thought he heard sounds coming from it. He figured  
it was nothing, that she was on the phone. But when he opened the door...  
  
It was Marissa. On the bed. THEIR bed. But with some lanky, curly-haired  
boy. And they were doing what Ryan could only process in his brain as...  
  
The roses and chocolate fell to the floor with a loud noise. Marissa and  
the boy looked up.  
  
Only it wasn't some random, lanky, curly-haired boy.  
  
It was Seth.  
  
He heard their calls, their shouts of I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked  
like.  
  
But Ryan knew that it was.  
  
He took a small velvet box out of his pocket, and buried it into the mud.  
He knew he wouldn't ever need that particular ring.  
  
The next day he transferred dorms. He got a new cell phone and made sure  
they never found out the number.  
  
And he realized that no matter how much he loved people, how much he  
trusted people, they would always betray him.  
  
He was Ryan Atwood, after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: Kind of dark, eh? I actually really liked this chapter. Its just  
background info, but still, it might be my favorite so far. I know its  
short, but this one was supposed to be. I'll post the next one soon.  
Thanks for reading! 


	4. As the Winding Road Begins

Chapter 4: As the Long Winding Road Begins  
  
A/N: You reviewers are amazing! There were so many! I love you guys! I'm not sure if this chap is that great, but hopefully it turned out ok. Also: I go back to school on Wednesday, so I won't be able to update as much. At least once a week though, I promise!  
  
* * * Saturday Morning, at the Popover Café * * *  
  
Ryan walked into the Popover, just like he had two mornings ago. This time, Summer was sitting down already as he sat down across from her. They both were clutching the invitation, not to mention another one for the engagement dinner that had come a day later. Summer was the first to open her mouth.  
  
"You're late." She said, with a prim look on her face "I said 10 sharp. It's 10:00:46."  
  
As if on cue, they both burst out into laughter.  
  
"Sorry," Ryan started, "So, I guess we should talk about this..." He gestured at the invitations "You know, get the issue out there."  
  
"Wow, you really have changed. The Ryan Atwood I knew would never offer to talk about anything! Still, we really do. Are you going to go? I still can't believe they had the nerve to invite you...us." She cringed, remembering the breakup at the end of senior year between her and Seth. She saw from Ryan's face that he was remembering the same thing.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey, Seth" Summer said as she walked up to him after school. It was the last day, and she was ready to par-tay!  
  
"Summer." He stated, barely acknowledging her. Something was clearly wrong.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay..." She began...  
  
"No! You know what, I'm not okay. Not in the least. Is this a one sided relationship? I feel like I'm the only one trying. Its like I'm not even there! Sure, at first you would be all affectionate, great in public, but once you and Marissa became popular again, it's like I'm dirt! Do you really think you can ignore me and then come to me after school, acting like everything's fine? Well you can't!" He was yelling...and everyone around them was staring.  
  
"Seth...maybe we should go talk about this in private. You're making a bit of a scene..." She trailed off mid-sentence.  
  
"Don't you see that that's what this is all about? I'm just a public nuisance. I thought you really were accepting me, junior year...but now I see that it was all an act. You should go into acting Summer, you've done a good job of it with me!" The warm brown eyes she had so affectionately looked into before now were cold and full of hate. She knew now that he truly was hurt. But more mad than upset.  
  
They finally walked off together into private, and although somewhat calmer, Seth was still yelling, full stream ahead. The last thing that happened was that he looked her in the eye and said "I can't believe I wasted 10 years of my life on you."  
  
Summer was originally going to be sent away for the summer to her cousins in New York, so she left a few days early. She spoke on the phone with Coop the whole time, but never once thought of calling Seth, ever. When it came time to choose colleges, she immediately rejected Stanford, knowing that the old gang would be there. Instead, she headed down to Duke, leaving every trace of her past (besides the Seven jeans and Jimmy Choo stilettos) behind.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Ryan looked up at Summer. "Were you just thinking of what I was thinking of?"  
  
Summer looked right back at him. "Yeah." She plainly stated, "I was."  
  
Ryan let her have a moment to linger on her thoughts, and then decided to get to the point of their brunch "So...do you want to do this? The wedding I mean. It won't be easy for either of us."  
  
Summer sighed, weighing options in her head "Yeah...I think we should. It might be good for us." All of a sudden her face lit up "Wow! I just had, like, a great idea! We should so totally go together, looking, like, way amazing! That'll knock their socks off! It could actually be fun that way...well, more fun than it would be."  
  
A classic Ryan Atwood smirk spread across his face. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
Summer also felt herself smirking. "Maybe..." She trailed off into a smile.  
  
"Well in that case, yes." Ryan said, "It would be more fun that way. I don't know if I could stand it otherwise."  
  
"Ohmygosh, great!" Summer looked more excited than she should look about going to her ex's and best friend's wedding. All of a sudden it dawned on Ryan that he was way slower than he should have been. He anticipated the next lime, and sure enough it was said...  
  
"That means we get to go shopping together! For like, two outfits! How great is that?!?!" She was practically bouncing off the walls now, and he didn't mind that much that it would mean shopping major with Summer Roberts. He didn't know what had changed, but it was for the better. Things were *almost* looking up.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: So how was that? Sorry if I was a bit repetitive in Summer's flashback as compared to Ryan's. Next chapter: They talk to Kirsten, and Summer takes Ryan to Barney's! Again, thanks for reading! 


	5. Some Things are left Unsaid

Chapter Five: Some things are left unsaid  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm writing this before the other one has even been posted. Still, I had fun writing this one! Hope you like it!  
  
* * *  
  
On the next Saturday morning, Ryan was standing outside the Barney's store on Madison, tapping his foot. Summer had insisted on going shopping together for the clothes for the engagement dinner. Not the wedding though. According to Summer, different things would be in style by June, and she wouldn't be caught dead in something last season. If anything, her job as fashion editor at Vogue had seemed to make her shopping addiction worse. However, she was 3 minutes late. Typical Summer, he sighed. Right at that moment she came into view, looking ready to shop as ever.  
  
"Hey, don't you live near here? If I recall, I'm the one who lives across town, not you." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Summer exclaimed "Let's shop!"  
  
The two walked into the men's store first, attempting to find Ryan a tux. Summer was against the standard black and white, so after many, many, debates on which was the best one, they finally decided on a black Armani tux with a sea green shirt, which supposedly matched Summer's dress.  
  
"Don't I get to see it?" Ryan whined, wanting to see her in a gorgeous gown.  
  
"Not until the party!" She whispered, a devious grin on her face. She had ordered it already, a killer Dior that made her look amazing. She knew it was mean, but she hoped that Marissa had gained weight in the years, and would be green with envy looking at Summer. She doubted it though.  
  
One thing Summer couldn't order yet, however, were shoes. So after buying the tux and shirt(and bow-tie, of course) for Ryan, she pulled him over into the Women's store, and then to the Designer Shoe store.  
  
Ryan was thinking to himself. *I can't believe I have to look at women's shoes* he exclaimed to himself. Summer had tried on about 6 different pairs, and he couldn't tell the difference. They all had tiny heels, were about 3 inches high, and cost over $900. She finally decided on the green Manolos, whatever that meant.  
  
3 hours later, they walked out of the store, successful.  
  
"You get why I love shopping?" Summer asked him, curious.  
  
"Not really." Ryan said "It's so tiring! And that was just for the engagement dinner! What are you going to make me do for the wedding?" He feinged a look of horror.  
  
"You don't want to know." Summer said. And he left it like that.  
  
* * *  
  
The two walked and walked and walked, just talking. Finally, they reached Summer's apartment after lots of blocks. The doorman pulled the door open, and after thanking him, it was Ryan's turn to gawk.  
  
His apartment was beautiful, and old, and one that most Manhattan-ers would understand the value of and kill for, but this...this was incredible. The walls and ceiling were all pale pink and white marble, trimmed in what he could only think of as gold. Either Summer's trust fund had been way huge, or she pulled in a ton at Vogue.  
  
They rode up the elevator to her floor. Surprise, surprise, she lived in the penthouse. It was a nice apartment, very modern. Very Summer. He looked around the main room and realized something-he had yet to call Kirsten back.  
  
They decided to call separately, and not let them know that they were going together. Their plan would work better that way. Ryan took out his cell phone (caller id) and punched in the number he had called so many times before.  
  
"Hello, Cohen house." A distinctly familiar voice was on the other end, and it wasn't Sandy or Kirsten. Ryan fought the urge to click the phone shut, but he knew he would have to do this eventually.  
  
"Hi, Seth. Is Kirsten around?" Ryan spoke tentitavely, unsure of what would happen next.  
  
"Ryan, old buddy! Is that the way to treat you're brother? Come on, we haven't spoken for three years! And to come on, you can't hate us that much if you're coming to the wedding!" Seth sounded excited, which was truly annoying the crap out of Ryan.  
  
"Seth, the fact that I am going to the wedding doesn't mean I'm over all this. I probably won't be for a long time. And honestly, I don't really feel like speaking to you at the moment. At all. So please, just put your- our-mom on." Ryan sounded calm, really calm. He heard Seth sigh on the other end.  
  
"Sure, I'll put her on...hold on a sec." Ryan heard the click of the phone being transferred, and then Kirsten came onto the line.  
  
"Ryan, Hi! How are you! Thanks for saying you'd come, it means a lot to Sandy and I. If you want to stay in a hotel, we understand completely. We do need to know just for seating purposes, are you bringing anyone?"  
  
Ryan glanced over at Summer, currently sitting on her large leather couch and flicking channels on the TV. "Yes, I am. Don't bother with an extra seat though, it'll do. And I think I will stay in a hotel, nothing against you and Sandy, but it might be kind of weird..." He was cut off.  
  
"Yes, of course I understand! I can't wait to see you! It's been so long...I love you! Bye!" With that, Kirsten hung up. Ryan clicked his phone shut, and saw Summer staring up at him.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Less than perfect." He replied, plopping down onto the couch with her "Seth answered. He was acting all buddy-buddy."  
  
He knew that she understood. "Well, I'm not sure that its necessary I call her, she knows I'm coming already. I don't really know why they invited me. I haven't really spoken to them in years. Oh well...what's past is past. Lets just make sure it isn't so horrible." With that, she turned off the TV. The two sat in comfortable silence. After about half an hour passed, Ryan got up.  
  
"I'd better go," he started "I have a long week ahead of me. See you on Thursday." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and then left the apartment.  
  
Summer sat there, rubbing her cheek, not sure of what to expect.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: I tried making this one a bit longer! I hope it worked...not sure of what the next chapter will be, who knows? Again, I go back to school tomorrow, so I might not update as much. Review (! 


	6. Home is a Tentative Term

Chapter Six: Home is a tentative term.  
  
A/N: Reviewers rock my socks! Sorry about the wait, but I'm back at school and all my screening tests, finals, and sports are coming up! I try! Hope you like this one!  
  
~December 16th~  
  
Ryan and Summer, after much spirited debate, decided to fly in a bit early. You know, to hang out. The New York winters were very cold, windy, and bitter, so the Cali sunshine would do both of them good. Believe it or not, Summer's tan had faded, and she looked like a typical New York girl. Pale, thin, and fashionable with straight long-ish hair (the color varies). She couldn't wait to be back in her home state though, even if it meant facing Seth and Marissa. She knew that she had Ryan for her though.  
  
In the week or so that had passed, they had become extremely close. It was hard to believe that one week could change a person's life so much, but it did. They went out for cocktails after work, and had a laugh at lunch the next morning when they saw their picture in the Society page of the New York Times. You'd be surprised that a high-ranking architect and a well- known fashion editor (well, maybe not that one) could get so much publicity. But they did. They had learned about each other, more than they had known going to high school. For example, Ryan knew that Summer couldn't live without Chinese takeout from a certain dinky little place in Midtown, and Summer knew that nothing irked Ryan off more than vanilla syrup in his coffee. The two had even shared a kiss, not one on the cheek, but a long passionate one in front of Summer's apartment. They both had been a little tipsy, but definitely remembered it the next morning. It didn't change anything, or make things awkward though.  
  
Now, standing in front of their luxury flight to LA, they were closer than either of them could've imagined less than a month ago, when they weren't even sure the other still existed.  
  
Summer was the first to break their comfortable silence.  
  
"You ready?" She asked, staring up at his clouded blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He responded, looking into her brown ones.  
  
The two stepped onto the plane simultaneously.  
  
This plane was definitely a luxury jet, not exactly private, but not commercial either. Summer had gotten them a place on it through connections at work. It was obvious that being an editor at Vogue gave you a lot of connections.  
  
On the outside it was white, small, and sleek, but that was nothing compared to the inside. There was shag carpeting in a deep red, and velvet seats to match. Ryan just wanted to sink into one and sleep, but there were many other ways to spend your time on this plane.  
  
On the back of each seat there was a plasma TV embedded into it, which was quite big. You could ask for a laptop and they would give you one, with lots of programs installed and ready-to-go on it. There was also a bar, and there was great food as well.  
  
Ryan and Summer sat in their seats, both with one drink in hand. They toasted to California, to New York, to having a good time, to everything not Seth and Marissa. Ryan was only going because of Sandy and Kirsten, and Summer was only going because she thought Ryan needed a friend. Scratch that, she knew he did. As they took off, she realized another thing.  
  
"Ryan, aren't you afraid of heights?" she inquired, curious where this large phobia had gone.  
  
"Oh, um, well about three years ago, before I got on the plane to New York, I realized that I would have to get over it some time. I knew that I would fly a lot to visit Sandy and Kirsten...and I knew that it was the only way to get away from Seth or Marissa for a time. So, I worked on it. And now, I actually don't mind flying. It can be rather relaxing." He summed everything up in that mini-speech, and much to his surprise, Summer understood. She didn't need to know that even though for the most part he had gotten over it, he still was just a little bit scared of heights. That would probably always stay with him.  
  
It was a quick flight. Five hours later they landed in LAX, and went to collect their baggage. There was a 2 ½ hour drive, and then with a mound of Louis Vuitton luggage, they checked into the Newport Hotel.  
  
The Newport Hotel was fairly new, about six years old. It was very fancy, just like Newport itself. Kirsten had insisted that he either stayed there or at the house, and he obviously chose the hotel, no matter how much it reminded him of the Cohen's. All of them. After all, Kirsten had been in charge of designing it.  
  
As they were checking in, Ryan eyed the architecture. *Not bad...* he thought. Kirsten obviously hadn't lost her touch. Him and Summer were led up to their room. It was very nice and all, decorated in pale blues and sea greens, but there was one problem. There was only one bed. After the bellboy had left and they closed the door, Ryan turned to her.  
  
"You can have the bed" He mumbled, almost inaudible.  
  
"What?" She said, not understanding thing. And then she did the most surprising thing.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Ryan was pleasantly shocked. As they broke away from each other, she let a meek smile spread across her face.  
  
"Sorry," she started "I've been wanting to do that for a while."  
  
This time it was her time to be surprised as he leaned in and kissed her back.  
  
"Me too." He whispered into her ear.  
  
They shared the bed, but didn't do what you're thinking.  
  
They decided that they didn't want to go fast, that they were both nursing broken hearts from years before, as much as they tried to deny it.  
  
So they just lay there, kissing for what seemed like hours.  
  
Then they went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Ryan woke up to find Summer gone. First he was worried, but then he saw the note she left on his pillow.  
  
~Gone shopping! I haven't been to Fashion Island in AGES! Love ya! -Summer~  
  
Ryan sighed. That was a close one. So he got dressed and did something HE hadn't done in a while.  
  
He went for a run on the beach.  
  
It was very, very nice at first. Ryan hadn't run by the water in forever. Sure, jogging in Central Park was nice, but nothing beats the Pacific Ocean, sparkling clear and blue. After he had jogged along the shoreline for about a mile, it got more crowded. He could see beach-goers in the distance, some nearby. He saw a couple walking down the shoreline, the woman light haired, the man sporting a "Jew-fro".  
  
Ryan had a revelation.  
  
"Shit." He muttered, realizing whom the couple was.  
  
He veered to the left, trying to get them not to see him.  
  
It was too late.  
  
Both of them had a shocked look in their eyes.  
  
They called out to him, just like they had 3 years before.  
  
This time, he had no choice but to turn around, and face his fate.  
  
"Hi." Seth and Marissa both said, quietly.  
  
"Hi. Do I know you?" Ryan said coldly, and then turned around to get back to his running.  
  
"Wait." Seth said, grabbing his shoulder.  
  
Ryan turned, around, rage building up inside of him. It was the first time in years that he had seen the two, and those three years had made a difference. He could have easily said that he had loved both of them in different ways, but now the only emotion he felt was hate. The kind of deep, horrible hate that was reserved for his mom's old boyfriends. Now for these two as well.  
  
"What?" For someone with his temper, Ryan was eerily calm. "What do you possibly have to say to me?"  
  
"Just listen." This time it was Marissa who spoke, her eyes pleading, unaware that he felt like he did. "It was nothing at first. Really."  
  
"But now you two are getting married." Ryan stated it, like it was some baseball statistic, a sure fact.  
  
"Things happen. We still love you. Really. Why are you even here if you aren't happy for us?" She continued, her voice rising.  
  
"Look, I wasn't planning on telling you two, but I guess now I will. I came because Sandy and Kirsten wanted me to. It means too much to them not to. After that, I'll be on the plane as soon as possible." He ALMOST regretted it, but remembered what they did to him and snapped out of it.  
  
Tears were welling up in Marissa's eyes. Shit. He had forgotten about that. He softened towards her considerably, until Seth put his arm around her, reminding him of what never could be. Thanks to both of them.  
  
"How could you SAY that to someone?" She wailed "I guess New York has changed you for the worse. I thought we could at least be friends after all this."  
  
Ryan remembered his purpose. No matter how much she cried, she still hurt him more then almost anyone, with the exception of possibly his real mom.  
  
"Shit Marissa, what do you expect. I agree, that was in the past, but you still cheated on me. With the person formally known as my brother!" He gave Seth a cold stare "Things aren't always peaches and cream, you know, in fact, they're the opposite with us. You realize how much I've wanted to do this for the past three years? To finally tell you two of-" He was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing.  
  
Seth meekly cleared his throat. "Uh, dude, you might want to answer that, we'll wait to sort this out."  
  
Ryan looked at him with a frown and gave him a half nod. He flipped his cell phone open.  
  
"Heyy!" Summer's voice filled the earpiece. Ryan couldn't help but smile. Everything he felt towards Marissa and Seth was exactly the opposite with her. He wondered how her shopping conquest was. He didn't realize how soon he would find out. "Ohmygosh, its like, even better than I remembered at Fashion Island! I got like, a totally new wardrobe. All my co-editors are like, going to be sooo jealous!"  
  
You could take the girl outta Newport, but you couldn't take the Newport outta the girl. This was way proven. Ryan spoke in hushed tones.  
  
"Hey Sum, I wanna talk to you, but now's not a great time."  
  
"Why? What's going on? Are you with another girl? Ohmygosh!"  
  
"No Sum, I'm not with another girl. Of course not. Its just...well...I went running on the beach...and ran into Marissa and Seth. I was in the middle of telling them off. I gotta go, meet you in the hotel at 4, ok? Bye."  
  
Ryan clicked the phone shut, and saw Marissa and Seth staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What?!?" He snapped.  
  
Seth was the first to speak up. "Were you just speaking to...Summer?"  
  
"None of your business." He retorted, "I have to go. Pleasure running into you two. Buh-bye."  
  
He walked away, leaving the other two with stunned looks on their faces.  
  
Ryan picked up pace, the wind blowing at his back. He had not one doubt about what had just happened.  
  
He had another girl who he cared about waiting in a hotel room for him.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: Worth the wait? I hope so. I tried to make it longer. You R/S-ers (like me) probably were happy with this one. Next chap should come quickly! Au revoir! 


	7. Life Takes a Sharp Turn

A/N: Sorry! I was busier than I expected this weekend, and couldn't get this up. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you guys are the best!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual.  
  
* * *  
  
The night of the engagement came quicker than either Ryan or Summer expected. The day before, they both sat and talked about what was to happen.  
  
"Okay, so I walk in, and you walk in?" Ryan said, boring a hole into her with his eyes.  
  
"Yep!" Summer declared, looking excited "Then, we spend a LOT of time together, like we're getting to know each other. THEN we leave together at the end." She said, hardly containing herself at the prospect of her brilliant plan.  
  
Ryan smirked to himself. He knew what they all would think at the prospect of them leaving together. No, they hadn't 'done the deed' yet, but were heating up quickly. Maybe they would spend the beginning of the year like the others expected.  
  
"Got it." He said, making a mental checklist. The two then proceeded to get ready.  
  
The party, coincidentally, was being held in the ballroom of the Newport Hotel. Neither him or Summer had ran into Seth and Marissa since Ryan's little beach incident, but they knew that this time it would be inevitable that they did.  
  
Ryan stepped out of the room in his tux, ready to go. His hair wasn't even messy, in its usual style, but combed neatly.  
  
He was VERY pleasantly surprised when Summer walked out of the bathroom, ready to go.  
  
She was wearing a gorgeous chiffon and silk sea green dress, which looked like it was out of a fairytale. The skirt billowed out, and had lines of silk ribbon. She was wearing the shoes that they had gotten a few weeks ago, and carrying a sparkling bag that looked like it was made of diamonds. Heck, it probably was made of diamonds. Her makeup was perfect, not that she needed much in the first place.  
  
Summer noticed that Ryan's mouth had practically reached his feet.  
  
"Do I look that bad?" She said, smiling. "Come on, let's go! We can do this!"  
  
The two walked down to the ballroom as planned, from separate ends of the building. Ryan was immediately bombarded with people from The Newport Group, saying how wonderful of an architect he was, how famous, babbling on and on and on. He stuck around politely, answering all their questions.  
  
Summer, however, was left with just one person to face.  
  
Who was walking right towards her.  
  
"Hi Sum! So glad you could make it! I thought you wouldn't want to come because we hadn't spoken, but I really wanted to see you! How are you?" Marissa babbled to Summer, unaware that the latter didn't really feel like talking to her now. Ever, for that matter.  
  
Summer inspected her former best friend. God, she looked like all those Newpsies that they had always despised as kids. She bet a million bucks that Marissa didn't work at all, while Seth had started some company and was rolling in the dough so he could support her. It literally made her sick. That was one of the minor reasons she had left in the first place.  
  
"Hi Coop!" Summer plastered a smile on her face, remembering that she wasn't supposed to know anything that had gone on in the past 5 years "This is so great! Although, I was kind of surprised to see Seth's name on the invite. Isn't that breaking the Golden Rule of best friends? Never date the guy that broke your best friend's heart? And whatever happened to Ryan?" Luckily, Marissa's IQ hadn't increased since they had last seen her, so she didn't catch the fact that Summer was trying to be catty.  
  
"Oh, well that's a long story. You see..." She faltered off right as Summer felt a tap on her shoulder. Summer turned around to see Ryan, looking surprised and happy.  
  
"Wow, is that Summer Roberts? I haven't seen you in forever! It's so great. Why don't we go somewhere else to catch up?" Marissa looked scared, and walked away. Right then, they went out of spy mode.  
  
"How was she?" Ryan whispered.  
  
"Ugh, horrible! She's a total Newpsie! And I bet Seth is the typical Newport Man now too! She was about to explain her side of the story of what happened between you two when you came. I guess I'll have to hear it later." Summer quietly exclaimed.  
  
Ryan laughed. "Dance with me?" He asked, getting that adorable look on his face.  
  
She pulled him out onto the dance floor when a slow song came on. She knew that they had to act like they just had met again for the first time in 7 years, but still felt a zing of heat when he took her in his arms. She noticed Seth and Marissa in a corner talking and staring at them, but she didn't care.  
  
When the dance was over, he leaned over and whispered "See you later." Then, he said in a louder than normal voice "Wow, Summer, It was so great catching up with you! We should see each other in the city more often! I'll talk to you more later." With that, he walked away.  
  
And she turned around to face the person she was dreading the most.  
  
"Summer." He said, looking up at her.  
  
"Gee, Seth, can't even be polite, can you? How could you do that to Ryan? He just told me about it. That's way low." She tried to be as nice as she could, but was failing. Miserably.  
  
"Happy to see you too. And I guess we should explain. You see...err...it wasn't just in college. It was in high school too. Since the end of junior year. I thought we should clear the air to both you and Ryan before the wedding..." He was cut off by a shriek.  
  
"WHAT?! You cheated...on ME?!? How DARE you! I AM AND WAS better off without you! YOU LOSER!" She slapped him, hard, across the cheek. She never had been a bad fighter in the first place, and at the moment she was better than ever. His face was red and raw. With that, she huffed away to go find Ryan, stomping away as hard as you can in Manolos.  
  
It was too late.  
  
She saw him angrily glaring at Marissa as she proceeded to tell him what Seth had told her just a few minutes ago. She stormed into the conversation, full speed ahead.  
  
"Coop, how COULD you? You didn't only betray him, but me as well! That's horrible! Don't you have a conscience? Ryan, I believe we have more catching up to do about all of THIS!" With that, she pulled him into private.  
  
"Summer, I thought you said we could do this. I mean, now I'm even more pissed off, but we agreed you would try and keep me level-headed, before I go punch the shit out of Seth!" Ryan frantically whispered.  
  
"I know, but this isn't just about you and me helping. It's about both of us. This means war. As much as I'd like to believe it, the catty high schooler still lives on within me, and she's coming out!" Summer yelled quietly, trying not to be heard.  
  
"Okay. I guess we should talk to both of them. Together. Not violating the plan though, we'll pretend we both just found out about all this stuff and talked a lot."  
  
This time he did the dragging, back into the ballroom. He targeted where Seth and Marissa were standing, and went to talk to them.  
  
"Look..." Marissa started, looking a bit ashamed.  
  
"Save it, Coop. You didn't disobey the Golden Rule, but the Diamond Rule. You're not supposed to cheat on you're boyfriend with his brother, who just happens to be YOU'RE BEST FRIEND, or now complete EX best friend's boyfriend. No way is that cool. And Seth, all I can say is, how could you? I didn't much care when I got the invite, but you were cheating on me throughout almost our whole relationship? You betrayed Ryan AND Me. I swear, I WILL slap you again!" She made the motion, but Ryan grabbed her arm just in time. Then he turned to them.  
  
"Look, I was GOING to apologize for my behavior at the beach, but now I find it justified. I'm going to stay calm this time, but that hurts. A lot. I will go to the wedding. But after that, I'm not sure that I ever want to speak to either of you ever again." He turned around and walked away. Summer followed.  
  
The two walked up to their room, up separate routes. Downstairs, the party was heating up. There were shouts of "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
Meanwhile, Summer and Ryan were having their own little party under the covers. Their very first.  
  
* * *  
  
How was that? It took me a while to write! Sorry if they seemed a bit (or a lot) OOC, but they were kind of supposed to. I hope next one is up sooner! 


	8. No Closure Needed

Chapter 8: No Closure Needed  
  
* * *  
  
Summer woke up to sunlight beaming in on her face.  
  
She remembered the events of last night, first frowning, and then smiling, feeling the muscular arms around her. She gently lifted them off her shoulder and turned away to face Ryan.  
  
He was sound asleep, looking handsome as ever.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
She found herself wondering whom it could be, but threw on some shorts and a tank top and opened the door.  
  
It was Marissa standing there.  
  
"Umm, hi." She said, "Can we talk?"  
  
Summer didn't really feel like talking to her unless it was her fist talking to Marissa's nose, but thought she might as well, any way.  
  
"Sure, but not in here. Ryan's sleeping. We talked for a while after...you know."  
  
Marissa stared over at the bed, semi-longingly. Summer noticed this.  
  
"You could've had him, you know. He would've been happy that way." Summer said quietly.  
  
"I know," Marissa said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Summer scribbled Ryan a note, and then the two left for the beach, each having their doubts.  
  
Marissa was the first to speak. And she had a lot to say. "Look Sum, I know you like, hate me now, and you should, but listen up. What I did was SO wrong. I'm not expecting you to forgive me. And sure, I was to blame too. But it was mostly Seth. I love him, I mean, we're getting married in a few months! But he isn't as he seemed on the surface. He can be so cold, Sum. I'm glad you never saw that side of him, until the end. But the tiniest things...and he just disappears into work. He comes back eventually, all sweet and quirky like the Seth you knew, but still. Sometimes I miss Ryan, his devotion, his comfortable silence..."  
  
Summer felt a BIT sorry for her. She truly did. But it didn't excuse her from being angry with her, for her and for Ryan. "You had your shot, Marissa, and you blew it. Totally blew it. Ryan hates you now. How could you DO that to him? And me! Your Best Friend! The one who totally stood by you, even if it meant her becoming a loser!"  
  
"Let me explain. That's what I came here to do, anyway. I want to tell you the whole story. From the beginning. Seth came to me at the end of junior year. Remember, when you two were in that fight about him making a jerk out of himself in front of your dad? Anyway, we were just in it for physical reasons. Nothing more. I was with Ryan then, and it was great, but I was having my doubts about Theresa. We did it once, and then, just two days later, you got back together. I was relieved that it was going to stop, seeing that I had agreed but didn't really want to. Then it started. There was this brutal change in him. He threatened to tell you that I came onto him if I didn't sleep with him. I was scared. Then, he seemed to get back to normal. And it stayed that way. Eventually, he dumped you, so it was just me cheating. I felt horrible, but what could I do? Well, I was so happy with Ryan, that I decided to end it junior year in college. Once and for all. It worked for a year, but then he came back at the end of senior year. He said something about just one more time, and then he would leave me alone. I agreed, just this once. And that was when Ryan walked in on us." Marissa looked so sad.  
  
Summer wasn't sure if she bought it. IT was a lot to take in, especially about someone she thought she had known so well for 2 years. But she could tell when Marissa was lying, and she definitely wasn't this time.  
  
"Okay, I believe you." Summer sighed, an obvious question tugging at her mind, "But why are you marrying him then?"  
  
"I don't know." Marissa said, in tears, "I don't know if I can go through with that. I want Ryan back. It's been so long, but seeing him yesterday, even though he got so mad, confirmed my fear that I don't love my fiancée. I'm not sure if I can do this."  
  
Summer felt bad for her, but had to tell her now, before things got ugly "Marissa, you're engaged. And well...Ryan and I, we're together. We have been for a few weeks. Really, we met in New York. The day we got the wedding invitations, in fact. Last night was the first time we slept together. I'm sorry, but you already broke his heart once. I won't let you again. Now, someone new loves him. REALLY loves him. I'm so sorry. Call me if you need any help." She wrote down her number, and bid Marissa goodbye. Then, she walked back to her room.  
  
Marissa stood there, not fully processing the information.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait! How was it? I felt kinda bad about Marissa, so I decided to make her the good guy. Seth, not so much. Sorry to all you Seth fans, I love him on the show, but it just works for the story to make him a jerk. Plus, I've always felt that there's a side to him that we haven't seen. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers, I love you guys! R&R this one! 


End file.
